WK: Power of Nature - Ep 38 - Wéifēng: Panda Guardian of the Tessens
by Taismo-89
Summary: Collab with Tamishii. The Wild Kratts decide climbing Mount Siguniang in order to get help from the previous Air Guardian, but an unscrupulous gunner is also after Wéifēng.


Aviva stared into the sky with its white clouds, while sewing something. She was beginning to doubt that she'll ever find her Guardian Weapon. The crew had searched for months, but no luck.

Koki combed Mina's hair, and Jimmy finished programming a certain videogame inspired on Bite-Size.

"There! All done, Bites. Wanna try it?" Jimmy asked, showing the brown bat a helmet small enough for his head.

"Okay!" Bite-Size agreed.

The little brown bat placed on the helmet just before the frame loaded.

"I wanna try it after him, sweetums," Koki said it, after finishing Mina's hairstyle. "This hair-do will match the dress Aviva made for you."

"Done! A brand-new dress for you, Mina. Your favorite color and designed with paw prints for your favorite animals." Aviva entered, showing the dress she made. Mina stared in awe.

The dress was pink and had cheetah, wolf and chameleon paw prints. In the center, there was a flower just like the one in her other dress.

"I love it! Wait till I show it to my brothers!" Mina hugged Aviva, and rushed to change clothes.

* * *

Outside, Chris launched an arrow of light at a small rock. It broke the rock and a little flower grew from underneath.

"Nice, Chris," Martin commented. "Your accuracy sure is getting better. Not that it was bad in the first place."

"No offense taken, bro," the brunette answered. He put his bow away and went to pick the flower. With little effort, he turned the yellow blossom into beautiful yellow topaz. "I'm getting better at crystalizing stuff now. It's usually controllable when I'm not upset."

"Hi, brothers. Whatcha think?" Mina showed them her new dress and hairdo.

"Pretty cool, Mina." Chris gave her the flower. "And this is for you."

"Aw, isn't you the most cutest nymph ever?" Martin gave her a eskimo kiss (rubbing noses).

Mina giggled. "Thank you guys."

Then, she looked down to see... a bear?

"Wow, a bear cub!"

"A Panda bear cub!" Martin and Chris recognized the black and white pattern.

"He seems sad." Mina noticed the panda's expression.

"I think I know why. His mom is not here. He's too young to be out by himself."

"And he's far away from the nearest bamboo forest. Pandas only eat bamboo and the forest is two miles from here."

"So then, how did he get here?" Mina asked, picking up the cub.

"Look. His paw!" The nymph was right. His paw was wounded, like he has been hit by something.

"First things first: we gotta take him inside to take care of this paw," Chris said.

His siblings nodded and they headed inside. "Tortuga! We have a lost, injured panda cub! We need the first aid kit!"

"Oh, pobrecito..." Aviva held him carefully.

Koki brought up the first aid kit and started bandaging the panda cub's paw.

Martin and Chris activated Animal Comprehension to talk with the little one.

"Don't worry, little cub. You're with friends," theKratt in blue assured.

"X-Xièxiè," the cub said.

"Huh?" The bros cocked their eyebrows.

"What did he say?" Jimmy asked.

"Another language. Chinese to be exact," Chris said as he scratched his head in confusion.

"I don't speak Chinese." Aviva said. "Wait! There's an Wild Kratts Kid here in China. Maybe she can help us!" She pointed out, remembering of Yi, from the Attack of the Tree Eating Aliens adventure.

"Good point. Where's her home?" Martin asked.

"Let's see..." Koki used her computer to look for Yi, and succeded, pointing that the girl was not to far away from them.

* * *

Yi sat in her room at her desk, drawing a sketch of a little Asian longhorn beetle she caught. She always did like the cool pattern it has. Suddenly, the wind outside picked up speed. It blew into Yi's room and she looked outside. Landing nearby was the Tortuga.

"The Wild Kratts!" she said joyfully. The young girl grabbed her jacket and rushed outside.

"Hola, Yi!" Aviva said.

"Hi, guys! Oh, I remember you from the time we reunited to help the boys defeating Zach." Yi recognized the nymph.

"Hey, Yi. Listen, we have a problem," Mina said, while Martin brought the panda cub.

* * *

"Wow! You can talk with animals?" Yi asked, amazed.

"Yeah, but he only seems to speak Chinese."

"Well, if I could understand him, I could help," Yi said.

Chris put his necklace on her, activating Animal Comprehension. "I think this will help."

Yi cleared her throat. "Ni hao, xiao jiāhuo. Ni néng lijie wo ma? (Hello, little one. Can you understand me?)" she asked.

"Shì, shì wo zuò de, (Y-yes, I can,)" the panda answered.

"Wow, it works." She looked down at the medallion before continuing the conversation. "No zài gànshénme yuanlí kiāxiāng? (What are you doing far away from home?)"

"Still not understanding a word," Jimmy said as the two continued to talk.

"Be patient. Yi's the only one that can help."

"Oh, no," Yi gasped. "His mother… is dead."

"What?!" The Wild Kratts gasped.

"According to him, she was killed by a human with a thing that made noise."

"A gun." Koki gasped. "Oh, no."

"I can't believe people still kill pandas!" Martin said, upset. "They're near extinction!"

"Though the Wolong National Nature Reserve was set up by the PRC government in 1958 to save the declining panda population, few advances in their conservation were made, owing to inexperience and insufficient knowledge of ecology. Many believed the best way to save them was to cage them," Chris explained.

"As a result, they were caged at any sign of decline, and suffered from terrible conditions. Because of pollution and destruction of their natural habitat, along with segregation caused by caging, reproduction of wild pandas was severely limited," Martin continued. "In the 90s, however, several laws helped their chances of survival. With these renewed efforts and improved conservation methods, wild pandas have started to increase in numbers in some areas, though they still are classified as a rare species."

"But why is this man hunting the pandas?" Aviva asked.

"Why else? Sell its fur, put it through taxidermy, etc. etc." The cub said some more Chinese.

"He's saying that he was looking for the Panda Guardian."

"The Panda Guardian?" they all asked.

"I heard of him, but it's only a story, a legend that was here for only more than 50 years."

"50 years? That's it?"

"Can you tell us?" Martin asked.

"Well, let me start with the beginning. It's sort of like the prologue."

* * *

_"Long ago, a young and beautiful girl lived in the Wolong valley with her family. She was a shepherdess, loved by all who knew her for her kindness and good nature. Whenever she took her sheep into the hills a young panda would come to join her flock, perhaps mistaking them for its own kind for in those days pandas were all white._

"_One day the panda arrived as usual, but it had not been playing with the flock for long when a leopard jumped from a tree and begun to savage the helpless cub. Careless of her own life, the girl picked up a stick and began to beat the leopard. The panda ran off, but the leopard turned on its attacker and killed her._

"_When the other pandas heard this, they were stricken with grief. All came to attend the girl's funeral, and as a mark of their respect they covered their arms with ashes as was the custom._

_At the funeral, they could not contain themselves. They wiped their eyes to dry their tears, and hugged themselves as the sobbed. The cries became so loud that they covered their ears with their paws to block out the noise. Wherever they touched themselves the ashes stained their fur black and since that day all pandas have carried these marks._

"_Overcome with sorrow, the girl's three sisters threw themselves into her grave, whereupon the earth shook and in place of the grave a huge mountain appeared. That mountain still stands, and is called Siguniang-the four sisters mountain. Each sister was transformed into one of it's peaks, and between the ridges that spread from it the sisters continue to protect the pandas to this day."_

* * *

"Wow, that's such a sad story," Mina said, wiping the tears from her eyes. The others had gotten teary-eyed as well.

"What friendship and loyalty." After a couple of seconds, everyone calmed down.

"Now for the new part.

* * *

"_Fifty or more years ago, an old, wise, foreign monk that was hurt stumbled into the Wolong Valley. Instead of treating him like a beast, the pandas aided him in his restoration. The man carried two fans of steel, and a strange white necklace. With these two things, he brought forth the most powerful winds, which blown out any miscreants that entered and threatened to harm his saviors. But after a while, he could not stay in his old, withering form and the government was going out of control. So, he changed his form into his panda friends with the winds he commanded and gave up the necklace to his home deity. The only thing he kept was the hat he had on and the two fans of steel, which he hid somewhere on the mountain. No one has seen this man or his new form, but the winds still blew, warning any that wishes to do harm to the forest enters will pay the price. He had become the Panda Guardian. Wéifēng."_

* * *

"Wéifēng?" Mina asked, confused about the name.

"It's Chinese for "breeze"."

"Well, from the legend you just told us, he is NOTHING like a breeze," Jimmy commented.

"Yeah. It's more based off his kindness to the pandas and how he protects them."

"Kindness..." Aviva repeated. She then gasped. "Kindness! My element! Wéifēng must've been the last Air Guardian before me!"

"What?!" everyone else asked in surprise and confusion.

"Think about it! He was a foreigner to China, could make the winds blow with his fans and that necklace, and keyword 'kindness'! The necklace must've been the Air Gem! And those fans! They must be my weapon!"

"Hmm… maybe..." Martin thought. "I guess we'll have to find out when we get there. Yi, where's Siguniang?"

"We can find Mount Siguniang some miles from my home. The mountain is huge, so you better get ready to climb it." Yi said.

"But in which of its peaks is the Panda Guardian?" Koki asked.

"Yaomei Feng! Yaomei Feng!" The panda cub said.

"In the highest peak, Yaomei Feng," Yi said

"Thanks Yi," Chris said, picking his medallion back. "You were a big help. Let's get this little guy home while we search for Wéifēng."

"And find a name for this little guy too," Martin added, ruffling the fur on the cub's head. Martin carried the baby as the crew got on the ship.

"Good luck!" Yi called before they took off.

* * *

"Where is that stupid old panda?" a black haired man with a rifle complained. "None of the ones I saw were him. And if I don't find HIM and retrieve THOSE before THEM, then SHE'LL..." He gulped at the thought.

* * *

"Okay, guys. Prepare yourselves for the most hard climbing you've ever had!" Chris put his backpack on, then wrapped a rope around everyone.

"Everybody OK?" Martin asked.

"Si!"

"Yup."

"I'm fine."

"I'm okay. And the panda cub's okay too."

"All right! Let's do this!" Chris said, with leader posture.

* * *

Near the peak of the mountain, an old panda sitting cross legged with a long white, monk mustache wearing a Chinese hat cracked a green eye open. He felt something. Something familiar. He breathed in the air.

"Ah, so they finally come," he said, his voice low and wise. "I have been waiting decades for this day. And now, my heir comes near." By his sides were two fan like objects. "I await you, new Air Guardian."

* * *

The Wild Kratts worked together to climb the first peak. DaFeng was tough, even for Chris. After a long time climbing, it was nighttime, when they reached the top of the first peak.

"Well, we made it to DaFeng, the first peak. But we should get some rest before going on," Chris said.

"I agree. We're all tired and need to eat," Martin said, breathing heavily.

"Yeah, the poor cub is starving," Mina pointed out. The cub had started nibbling on small bamboo stocks. Her stomach growled. "And so am I." The crew laughed.

"It's going to be pretty dark. Good thing I packed some wood for Koki and Jimmy to burn." The blonde took out four logs of wood. Everyone just stared in surprise.

"How did he...?"

"Don't ask, Mina. He just does it," Chris answered before she finished. Martin placed the wood in an area of all dirt. Koki used her medallion powers to light it.

"We"ll camp here. And we start climbing tomorrow early," Chris said, while Jimmy started preparing snacks.

* * *

No one but the cub could sleep. Thoughts of tomorrow kept them all awake. But no one had as much anxiety as Aviva. She could barely wait to find Wéifēng and finally have her weapon. But she was also nervous. What if Wéifēng refused her as an Air Guardian? After all, he was much older and much wiser than her. What will she do then?

"Relax, Guardians," a low voice echoed as the wind blew. Everyone shot up in their sleeping bags and looked to see where it came from. "There is nothing you must worry for. Relax. Sleep. All will be well as the sun rises tomorrow."

As the breeze gently blew through, the sound of a wooden flute played in tune. It sounded beautiful and calming. Suddenly, the whole team felt extra sleepy and Aviva knew what was causing this as they all laid back down.

"Lazy Wind... thanks Wéifēng," she mumbled before sleep finally claimed her.

* * *

The next day, Aviva led the crew in Chris' place to climbErFeng, the second peak. But they ended up caught by a mysterious blizzard.

"Wow! Where did that blizzard came from?" Mina asked herself, while shivering and protecting the cub.

"Either Wéifēng is testing us, or something is not right!" Chris shouted over the wind.

"I-I'll see if I can calm this blizzard down!" Martin yelled. The Water Guardian focused as much as he could. However, the sound of the howling wind kept messing it up. He started getting agitated with it.

"ENOUGH!" he screeched and stamped his foot down. Suddenly, the wind stopped and so did the biting of snowflakes. In fact, the flakes of snow had frozen in place. It was as if time had stopped.

"Wow," Martin said, surprised.

"Nice work, Martin. Let's keep moving," Aviva said.

* * *

Nearby, the gunner growled from behind the bamboo.

"That stupid Water Guardian. He just had to ruin it," he spat.

"Well, don't think that I already gave up."

* * *

The sun was setting on the horizon as the crew reached ErFeng's top.

"We made it, guys!" Aviva cheered. "We've reached the top of ErFeng. Two more days and we'll be in Yaomei."

"Two days?!" Jimmy complained. "Why couldn't we have just taken the Tortuga?"

"Because of the peaks, Jimmy. The place might be big enough for us, but there isn't space enough to park the Tortuga," Aviva explained. "I told you this before."

"I guess he was busy staring at his girlfriend," Chris whispered, and they chuckled.

"Well, we better set up the camp here," Martin said. He suddenly saw Mina coughing.

"Mina! What's wrong?"

"I guess she has a cold, maybe due to the blizzard. She haven't slept well last night, so she's pretty weakened." Chris held his little sister on his arms.

"We can't stop now. That'll steal our time," the nymph protested.

"Then let me carry you," Martin told her, squatting down to her level. She handed the cub to Aviva and climbed onto her brother's back. "I usually would say we need to stop, but you're right. The sooner, the better."

"Let's continue then," Aviva said.

* * *

The crew had come halfway down the second peak when it got dark. Luckily, Martin still had some wood (seriously, how do they fit in there?) and Koki lit it. Aviva took this opportunity to give Mina a check up. She had a little cough, but nothing too serious. It should better after a good night's sleep. And to ensure that, the inventor used her Lazy Wind to make her fall asleep.

Aviva stared at the last peak, where Wéifēng awaits.

"We're almost there. Almost reaching Yaomei Feng." Aviva looked at the last peak. "I only hope SanFeng doesn't bring any unexpected surprises."

* * *

The gunner chuckled darkly at her statement. "Life lesson, Air Guardian: Always expect the unexpected," he whispered.

* * *

Wéifēng stood, sensing the evil that was coming. The old panda picked up his tessens and looked down to where the team settled for the night. The evil was near them.

"Stay away from my heir and her friends," he mumbled. He opened his fan like weapons and in a single flick of his wrist, created a strong wind that went down the mountain. "If you're after the Tessens of the Anemoi, you'll have to come get them yourself."

* * *

The gunner felt a strong wind. He knew it was the Guardian.

"You don't scare me. I'll have what's my mistress'."

* * *

The next day, Mina felt better, so the team continued the climbing.

"This is the hardest to climb, guys," Koki said, leading the crew. "One little slip and we all can fall."

Jimmy gulped at the thought.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. The crew held firmly, but Mina fell.

"Mina!" Chris and Martin yelled, desperate.

Aviva quickly saved her by controlling the wind and carrying her to her arms.

"Are you okay, hermana?"

"I think so. Thanks."

Chris focused as hard as he could and the shaking began to stop. He breathed in deep, having used quite the energy.

"You okay, Chris?" Martin asked, putting a hand in his shoulder.

"I'm okay," he assured everyone. "Though, it's the first time I ever stopped an earthquake."

The panda cub shivered, on Mina's arms. "Poor little guy. First, a blizzard, then an earthquake."

"What's going on around here?" Koki asked.

"I'm pretty sure no Air Guardian can make an earthquake," Chris pointed out.

"Then who's doing these things?" Aviva asked herself, until she felt their rope was cut by someone, making them all fall. Aviva concentrated and carried them all with her wind.

But she couldn't keep them aloft for long as she could and everybody fell again. Suddenly, another, but a stronger wind caught them and laid them at the top of the peak.

"Wéifēng..." Aviva thought for a moment. She believed he was the one who saved them.

"Who cut our rope?" Chris complained.

"I don't know. But I have a hunch that it was Wéifēng that just saved us there."

"I think so too," Mina said. "In fact, I keep feeling the use of Air Guardian powers ever since we started climbing. It MUST be him."

"Well, it's getting dark. We should camp here," Martin said.

"Agreed. Tomorrow, we'll climb Yaomei Feng, the highest of all peaks of Mount Siguniang," Chris said, looking back."Now that's a challenge."

Peeping from behind a rock, the gunner growled.

"Curse that Earth Guardian and that stupid panda bear!" he snarled. "They will not interfere with her plan."

* * *

By morning, they were all waking up and getting ready to climb.

"Guys! Anyone seen the panda cub?" Mina ran from her tent, not finding the cub anywhere.

"Yoo-hoo!" they heard a voice and looked up. There was the gunner, with the panda cub in a net.

"YOU!" Aviva announced. "So YOU were the one trying to kill us!"

"That is true, Air Guardian," he responded. "And if you come any closer, this cub will get it in the head!" He took out a handgun and aimed it at the cub's skull. The Kratt Brothers growled while everyone else gasped. Both bros clenched their fists. Then without warning, two crystal and ice spikes nearly impaled the man, making him cringe back and lose grip on the net.

"I got him!" Mina said, levitating to the cub and catching him.

"Get him!" Aviva said, as the gunner started climbing Yaomei Feng.

She wrapped another rope around the team, and they all started climbing.

* * *

"So close," the former Air Guardian spoke as he left his cave again. "And yet he is closer."

The gunner tried to shoot the crew, but Mina protected them with a forcefield.

"I don't... know... how.. much... longer... I can... hold it..." she said.

The gunner saw the forecefiled getting weaker, then tried shooting the panda cub.

"NO!" Aviva gasped, throwing some wind at the gunner's direction.

It threw off his aim, but managed to get the bullet to scrape against Mina's arm. The nymph let out a shriek of pain. At that, Chris and Martin just let their anger take hold. Crystal and ice spikes came at the man in every direction. The gunner barely dodged everyone of them as they reached the top.

The bros had the gunner cornered in a wall of ice and quartz at the top. He tried firing, but Martin only instantly froze it over, making it useless.

The gunner, afraid of the brothers' fury, backed up until until his back hit the wall.

"Martin, Chris, stop!" Aviva shouted.

"P-please! I was just following orders!" the gunner begged.

"Orders to what?! Kill us or Wéifēng?!" Martin snapped.

"M-my mistress wanted me to collect the tessens before your friend did! I-I was a tool! Please show some mercy!"

"Mercy?! For you?! After all you've done?!" Chris questioned.

"Guys, stop!" Aviva stood in front of the gunner. "Are you listening to yourselves? Didn't you guys give second chances to other bad people like him?"

The bros calmed down with those words. Aviva was right. What were they doing?

But as Aviva turned around, she saw the gunner pointing at the bros with another gun. Thinking quick, she pushed him away from them, and they both fell. Aviva held firmly, but the gunner held on a weaker point.

"Give me your hand!" Aviva said. "I'll help you!"

The gunner tried to reached her hand, but instead of holding her hand, he tried attacking her again, and this made him lose balance and fall.

Aviva covered her face with one of her hands, saddened for not being able to help him.

"Aviva! Are you okay?" Chris asked, climbing down to reach her.

"Sorry, guys... I tried." Aviva held his hand.

"The good thing is you're okay. And... we're sorry about that." As he pulled her up, both brothers looked with looks of guilt. The had let their rage nearly kill the gunner.

What they didn't know was that the gunner was grabbed by a dark cloud before he could even hit the ground. He gulped, knowing this meant trouble.

"Excellent job well done, my heir," a wise, old voice praised. Everyone looked to a cave and saw the one they've been seeking.

"Wéifēng," Aviva murmured in awe.

"You have not only calmed a storm of anger, but also sought to help even the evil when they were in need."

"Th-that means a lot from you."

"Kindness is not only about being nice to others... but also means giving second chances, even for people that don't seem to deserve it," the old panda said.

"I guess we already knew that," Chris said. "But Aviva helped us remember."

Martin nodded in agreement.

"I understand why you got upset. Even the coolest of minds are angered when someone or something close to them is hurt. And both the cub and your sister are very important to you." The bros nodded. "Come here, young one. And bring the cub." Mina came up to the wise Guardian.

"His mother died. He has no home and no family," Mina said. "You think you can help him?"

"I'm glad you rescued little Yang."

"Yang?"

"I name some of the pandas down in the valley. This one is the youngest. And his mother knew me well. That's why that hunter shot her. He was trying to get her to talk of my location, but she wouldn't."

"The legend spoke true. You are a loyal friend to them and they are loyal to you."

"I praise the Greek gods for her to rest in peace. Even if the gods here are different." Wéifēng rubbed his paw on the nymph's injured arm. Instantly, the scrape disappeared.

"Thanks," Mina said.

"So... Yang, huh?" Aviva said. "Like that balance symbol."

"His mother was named Yin. They represented the symbol perfectly. Young and old, female and male. But now that his mother is dead, it disrupted the balance."

"Exactly. And that's what will happen if people hurt the planet even more."

"Which is why there are Nature Guardians: to sustain the balance between humanity and nature. And speaking of Nature Guardians..." Wéifēng entered his cave and returned with the tessens. The design was mixes of pink, white and lavender. In the center was a gold colored compass rose like symbol. The team looked in awe. The panda held them in front of Aviva.

"These are now yours. The Tessens of the Anemoi, the gods of the eight winds. They had these made after reading about some old Asian culture. I, as former Air Guardian, bestow them to you, my heir."

"Gracias, señor Wéifēng," Aviva thanked in Spanish. "I'll make good use of them."

As soon as Aviva picked up the tessens, her medallion glowed, and the tessens turned into two light balls. The both of them entered the medallion, giving Aviva the ability of summoning them whenever she wanted.

Instantly, she summoned them to get used to the feeling.

"Finally, all Guardians have their weapons," Mina said.

"Mission accomplished, guys!" Martin said.

"Well, now that we have Aviva's weapon, HOW WILL WE GET BACK DOWN?!" Jimmy shrieked when he saw how high up they are. He ran over to Koki. "And no way am I climbing again!" The former Air Guardian chuckled.

"I was thinking you might say that," he told them.

Wéifēng rolled up his paws, creating a wind that could carry them all safely back to the end of the mountain, where the Tortuga was. Yang stayed with the Panda Guardian.

"Woohoo! That was fun!" Mina said.

"I gotta learn how to do that!" Aviva proclaimed.

"There you guys are!" Bite-Size flew in their direction. "I was getting worried."

"It's a long story, Bites," Aviva told the bat. "But check this out! I have my weapon!" She summoned her tessens to show.

"That's cool. Hey, I saw another dark cloud flying around. You think they messed up something again?" the bat asked.

"So that gunner was working with the owner of those clouds," Chris said.

"That must've been him in that cloud you saw," Martin guessed.

"But who made them?" Aviva asked herself.

* * *

The gunner was turned into a snail. "You have disappointed me, mister. But at least I took something from all of this." The mysterious statue's voice was heard. "I know now those Wild Kratts' weakness. And maybe I'll take advantage of this."

It laughed evily, with its yellow eyes glowing.


End file.
